nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
GUI alteration
The Neverwinter Nights game allows certain types of alterations (sometimes called "reskins") to the GUI (graphical user interface). These are accomplished primarily through use of the override directory, but hak pak content can also be used. (Hak pak content takes precedence over content in the override directory.) File formats Icon files Files for all of the icons are 32x32 pixel .tga images. Files saved in 24-bit format have basic solid square appearances (this format is default for NWN icons). Files saved in 32-bit format can contain an alpha layer, which controls transparency in the GUI. Other GUI files All other files for the GUI also use the .tga images. Some of these images are in 32-bit format, but many are by default in 24-bit format. Tools Several different software tools are helpful for customizing the NWN GUI: * NWN Explorer Reborn (used for extracting GUI files from the NWN game resources) * Graphic editing software (such as Photoshop), for manipulating the images and saving them in the correct format. Community alterations Icons These are alterations to the 32x32 pixel images used for spells, feats, menus, etc. Baldur's Gate 2 Spell Icons Override (by Lord Jierdan Firkraag) Colorized Class Icons (by The Amethyst Dragon) Colorized Dungeon Master Icons (by The Amethyst Dragon) Colorized Emote Icons (by The Amethyst Dragon) Colorized Feat & Ability Icons (by The Amethyst Dragon) Colorized Radial Icons (by The Amethyst Dragon) Colorized Spell Icons (by The Amethyst Dragon) Colorized Spell Icons v2 (by The Amethyst Dragon) Colorized 1.69 Icons (by The Amethyst Dragon) Custom Domain Icons (by Q-Necron) Enhanced Class Icons (by BoomWav) Enhanced Skill Icons (by BoomWav) Immunity Icons (by Mordaedil) NWN2 Spell Icons for NWN1 (by Saltius) NWN2 Classes Icons in NWN1 (by Ginden) Full Game GUI These alterations affect most or all of the game client and DM client interface. Arvale GUI 2 (by Ricko) Baldurs GUI (by MtK) In Game GUI Replacement (by Borden Ha'Elven) Ravenloft: Prisoners of the Mist - Override GUI (by Ravenloft POTM Team) World of Aenea Transparent Unabtrusive GUI Overhaul/Upgrade (by The Amethyst Dragon) Various screens Some community alterations affect certain sections of the GUI, such as the menu, death screen, or loading bars. Abstract's en-core GUI's RED (by Abstract Artist) Abstract's GUI's Ode to D20 (by Abstract Artist) Abstract's GUI's Title Screen (by Abstract Artist) Abstract's PINK & BUNNIES!!! (by Abstract Artist) Classic Baulders Gate GUI in Icy Style (by Abstract Artist) Eclipse Death Option GUI Overrides! (by DaleV) Eclipse Development's Custom NWN Intro Screens (by DaleV) Fullscreen Pause Icon Remover (by Starweaver Blue) Harvest GUI (by Tom_Banjo) HotU Red Menu Buttons (by Dawnspawn) HUB In-Game Menu - Aribeth (by HUB_Team) HUB In-Game Menu - Elven Beauty (by HUB_Team) HUB In-Game Menu - Manshoon (by HUB_Team) HUB In-Game Menu - Matron (by HUB_Team) NWN Restoration (by FoxBat) Opaque Blue or Brown Ingame Menus (by Duncan) PRC In-Game GUI Addons v0.1 (by The PRC) Respawn001 (by Abstract Artist) Transparent Blue Ingame Menu (by Cyn) Updater skins The NWN Updater utility has its own image, which can easily be given a custom "skin". Listed here are a few available for download. AribethCustomUpdaterSkin (by derlangrisser) Bugbear By Night updater skin (by Razorwolf) Group Updater Skin (by Ori 'Undertaker' levron) Male Warrior Updater Skin (by Fractal Noise) Undead Updater Skin (by Fractal Noise) Updater Skins (by Kyala) Wydraz Updater Backgrounds (by Wydraz) Category:Game client